Christmas under Duress
by triceybabe
Summary: Ron and Hermione enlist Snape's help in bringing Harry back to them mentally. I'm not real good with summeries.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

"Professor Snape, can we talk to you?" Ron Weasley asked coming up to his desk with Hermione Granger in tow.  
  
Snape sighed inwardly. "Where's the third person?"  
  
Weasley exchanged a glance with Granger.  
  
"Actually, he's the reason we wanted to talk to you,"  
Granger said softly.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Snape said, "Do continue."  
  
"As you well know, since the war ended, Harry hasn't been himself. He's lost now that Voldie's gone and has no idea what to do with hemself now," Ron began.  
  
"Everyone has noticed it," Hermione put in.  
  
"And everyone is stumped on how to help him." Ron.  
  
"He doesn't eat." Hermione.  
  
"He doesn't sleep!" Ron  
  
"He spends his nights wandering the school in his invisibility cloak!" Hermione.  
  
"On more than one ocassion, I found him in the Astrology Tower staring out the window in a daze. I can't help but think that he's contemplating jumping!"  
  
"He has a strange fascination with sharp objects! When he thinks no one is looking, he will hold the blade against his cheek, close his eyes, and move the blade in a caressing move down his skin. It looks sexual!" Hermione.  
  
Ron gasped. "He does?"  
  
She nodded. "I think he gets off hurting himself."  
  
"Sir?" Ron turned to Snape.  
  
"What is it that you two want me to do?" Snape asked, intrigued, despite himself.  
  
"Help him, sir!" they both cried out.  
  
Snape was startled to say the least. "Why me?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
"Um...remember his fascination with sharp objects?" 'Mione asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"It's as big as his fascination with you, sir," Ron finished.  
  
"You intrigue him, sir," 'Mione said simply.  
  
"And I think that its this fascination thats keeping him alive. Please help him, sir!" the red head cried.  
  
"We don't want to lose him," she finished, softly.  
  
Snape sat back. He was gobsmacked.  
  
"Please, sir!" they whispered. A tear rolled down 'Mione's cheek. Ron grabbed her hand.  
  
"Damn Gryffindors!" Snape hissed. "Alright, alright! Quit the dramatics! I'll try my best!"  
  
Both their faces lit up like a christmas tree.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" they cried, launching themselves at their unsuspecting teacher. They tackled him down unto the floor and smothered him with happy kisses all over his face.  
  
"Stop it! Get off me! Insufferable brats!" came the outraged Potions Master.  
  
They paid hime no heed. They were ecstatic and wish to convey that.  
  
"For the last time, get off!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, sir. We promise."  
  
"Ahem."   
  
Snape let his head hit the floor with a groan. "I think i'm beginning to regret it already," he mumbled looking up into the twinkling eyes of Headmaster Dumbldore.  
  
Both Griffindors snuggled up to Snape and sighed happily.  
  
Please review.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"It has been brought to my attention, recently-," Snape began later on that day with as much dignity as he could muster in the headmaster's office. "- that young Potter has not been himself. And that he might be doing himself some bodily harm."  
  
"Hmm, I see. Of course that was the reason you had two young Griffindors in your arms on the floor," Dumbledore said somberly.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes menacingly. He wasn't fooled one bit. He knew when the headmaster was teasing him and it infuriated him to no end! Damn that twinkle!  
  
"So they finally asked you," Dumbledore stated. "It's about time."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I just hope it's not too late. You'll help him, of course, my child?"  
  
"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
"There's always a choice. Always a choice," the headmaster said dismissively.  
  
Please review.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Snape rubbed a hand over his exhausted eyes. It had been one hell of  
a day, but finally it was ending. He silently rejoiced knowing this was his

final class of the day. He had his intelligently wise Slithering and the never

thinking Gryffindors.  
  
"Longbottom!" he barked. "That's too much rosemary! Do you want to  
finish what the Dark Lord couldn't?! Granger! See to him, since you

appear to be finished!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" she said jumping up and rushing to help.  
  
Ten minutes before the class was over, a near catastrophe happened. Yet  
this time the trouble wasn't started by Longbottom, it happened to be from

Harry Potter!  
  
"Professor! Professor!" Weasley cried out with shock.  
  
"What is it now Ronald?" Snape snapped without looking up from his papers. He  
forgot to be formal. Exhaustion was taking it's toll on his weary mind.  
  
The rest of the class was inching towards the back of the classroom near the

emergency exit. It was so quiet, the only sound was Ron's frantic gulping for air.  
  
"Help sir!" Ron whined and dived under the table.  
  
Snape looked up. What he saw shocked him so much, he almost forgot to breathe.

It froze him to the very core.  
  
Floating above Potter's cauldron was a manifestation of sorts. He had no doubt

that Potter had made it. The thing was supposed to be Potter's potion after all.

Although, somehow he'd given it a conscience because the thing was mysteriously

breathing and growing!  
  
Potter looked to be in awe of the evil little creature he created unknowingly.  
  
'At least, I hope it was out of shear stupidity!' Snape thought whipping out  
his wand.  
  
The thing reached out with an arm. It was mainly a black blob but as the seconds

ticked by it was taking on humanistic features.  
  
Potter reached out to take the offered arm.  
  
"No, Potter, do not be stupid enough to touch it!" Snape yelled startling the creature.  
  
With that Snape reached out for the boy and covered Harry with his body.  
  
"Harry, snap out of it!" he said roughly to the dazed boy, wrapping his arms around

him protectively.  
  
Potter blinked owlishly at him. "Professor Snape?"  
  
Snape breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, Harry, it's me."  
  
The boy smiled suddenly. "That's twice Sir!" He exclaimed happily  
  
"Twice?", he asked bewildered by what Harry meant.  
  
"You called me by my name!" he said brightly and fainted in Severus' arms.  
  
"Let him go, Snape!" said a voice behind him. "He's mine!"  
  
Snape gave Harry to Ron who was still under the table.  
  
"Protect him, Ronald."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
By this time, the rest of the class had filed out quietly.  
  
Snape turned and faced his adversary. He wasn't surprised in the least to see that

the creature had grown a body.  
  
'Not bad,' Snape thought appreciatively, looking the creature up and down. 'Not bad at all!'

As his gaze lingered on it's midsection, he smirked.  
  
The creature had smooth broad chest, a washboard stomach, and a prick to die for. He was

still black but had lightened up to a smooth milk chocolate color. The most startling feature

on the creature was his eyes. He had Lily and Harry Potter's eyes. Startling, emerald green eyes.  
  
"I guess the myth about black men are true," Snape stated out loud, smirking.

"You 'are' well hung!"  
  
The creature - No!! - man covered his prick in an act of modesty. "I'm evil! So why the hell

do I feel violated?! I am a violation!" (We need to put something other than violation I was thinking maybe demon let me know)  
  
"And a very good looking violation!"  
  
"Shut up, Snape!" he said turning his back on the professor.  
  
Snape whistled appreciatively. "Nice!"  
  
"Fuck!" the creature yelled when he felt a pinch on his backside.  
  
"Gladly!" Snape purred.  
  
Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the classroom. "Oh, my!"  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore! You've got to save me! He's molesting me!" The creature cried out

running to hide behind behind the headmaster.  
  
Snape smirked.  
  
"Is this true, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, doing his best to comfort the trembling man.  
  
"Of course not, Albus. What do you take me for?" Snape answered smoothly.  
  
"He lies!" the trembling man hissed.  
  
"There, there, child! How about we go down to my office? I have tea and biscuits ready.

Also lots of candy! Would that make you feel better?" Albus asked quietly.  
  
"Uh huh," he answered nodding eagerly. "Chocolate?"  
  
"Lots of it," the headmaster replied and took off his robe and wrapped it around the naked man.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm.  
  
Then the younger man froze.  
  
"What is it, my child?"  
  
Eyes widening, he slowly looked the headmaster up and down.  
  
Dumbledore was wearing a white blouse made of silk. The blouse made a V because he didn't

button it all the way up. He had on leather trousers and leather skin boots. In short, he looked

every inch a dashing pirate.  
  
Snape was equally speechless. He had no idea that the headmaster could be so hot!  
  
"Are men your age suppose to look like you?" the man asked, awed by the sight before him.  
  
Albus laughed and tucked the man's arm in the crook of his arm. "They can only hope,

my child. They can only hope."  
  
With a flash they were gone.  
  
Ron peered out from under the table. "That...was the single most disturbing scene I have ever

witnessed. One I don't ever wish to remember!"

"You and me, son,'' Snape agreed.  
  
Ron crawled out and pulled Harry with him.  
  
Snape bent down and lifted Harry into his arms.  
  
"I must say, Harry," he said to the unconscious boy, ''that you definitely know how to make a class 

incredibly entertaining to be in. If I asked you to do it again, would you?"  
  
"What should I do?" Ron asked.  
  
"You should go on to class. I will take care of Harry from this point on."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Snape followed Weasley out of the classroom and was descending further down stairs to his living quarters.

When out of nowhere, Poppy yelled at him, and he nearly dropped Harry the rest of the way down.

"Severus Snape! Where do you think you're going with that boy?" came  
Poppy's shrill voice. "He belongs in the infirmary!"  
  
'Maybe if I ignore it, the pest will disappear,' he thought  
continuing on his way.  
  
"Don't you take another step young man, or I'll use drastic measures!" she threatened.  
  
"Guess not," he mumbled. He turned and smirked at the angry nurse. "I'd like to see you try! 

Especially with Dumbledore's Golden Boy in my arms. Go ahead! Put both of us out of our misery! For the  
tumble down the rest of the way is sure to kill us!" and with that he continued. "Don't worry, Poppy!

You should know that I would never purposely hurt him."  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turn to the left and walked down the hall. At the end of the hall,

was the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, which guarded his rooms. "Who is that with you, Severus?" called Salazar.

"He is Harry Potter. Salazar he has fainted I need to take care of him immediately." With that he spoke the

password. "Veritaserum," he said. Salazar nodded and swung open. He stepped into his chambers and took the boy

to his bedroom. Laying the boy down, he did a quick check to ensure that the boy's vitals were in working order.  
  
"He's fine physically, but I wonder about his mentally." he said out loud to himself. "What are you concealing?"  
  
He let the boy sleep and started grading papers. Soon it was seven and time to go up for dinner.  
  
"Potter, wake up! It's time to eat!" Snape said sharply.  
  
The boy opened one eye. "So we're back to Potter, now?"  
  
"Don't be insolent, boy!"  
  
Harry sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."


End file.
